pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - FoW Caster Spike
This build is to complete FoW in the quickest time possible by using 2 Shadow Form Assassins to split. These builds use the same Frontline, Backline and tactics but allows for varied damage dealers. Each set of damage dealers has different advantages and disadvantages, though all are capable of times under 20 minutes. It requires a full conset to work. = Overview = The core team: *2 / T1/T2 *1 / MT *1 / Splinter Barrager OR / SoS *1 / Unyielding Aura Monk Cryway Cryway uses Cry of Pain along with Ray of Judgment, which is especially effective against Undead enemies. A very potent snare is taken on a mesmer to ensure nothing can scatter from RoJ. *2 / RoJ Nukers *1 / Deep Freezer Shitterflames Shitterflames uses Searing Flames, boosted by PvE skills, to provide continuously high damage output. *1 / Flesh Nuker *1 / Snaring Nuker *1 / Weakness Nuker Signet Spike Signet Spike uses the recently buffed Keystone Signet to spam signets for maintainable damage. *1 / KS Caller *2 / Signet Spammers =Core Team= Terra #1 prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of Distress@17Form@17of Earth@13BlockBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13OptionalCharge@17/build * or T1 Walk-through with Narration Equipment *'Weapons:' Single handed 20% enchantment weapon, -2 while enchanted shield *'Armor:' Full Radiant insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune and Blessed Insignia set for Burning Forest. Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Earth@13. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain [of Distress@17. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. Terra #2 prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of Distress@17Form@17of EarthOptionalBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13OptionalCharge@17/build * or * or T2 Walk-through with Narration Equipment *'Weapons:' single handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Slashing Shield. *'Armor:' Full Radiant or Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Earth@13. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain [of Distress@17. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. Main Tank prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of Distress@17Form@17of EarthBlockBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13OptionalCharge@17/build Optionals * or MT Walk-through with Narration Equipment *'Armor:' full Blessed Insignias with runes of Vitae. Superior Vigor rune. *'Weapons:' Caster shield and 20% enchanting weapon. High Energy staff with 20% enchanting, to swap to if low on energy. Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Earth@13. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain [of Distress@17. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal, balling method or a method for getting unstuck. *Use [Battle Standard of Honor on all spikes, so the warriors do extra damage. *Call [Battle Standard of Honor after you finish balling mobs to signal the rest of the team that you ready. Splinter Barrage prof=Rt/R name="Splinter Barrage" bea=10 mar=8 cha=12+1+3ShotWeaponBarrageSpirits (Luxon)WeaponShot (Luxon)of Extinctionof My Flesh/build *Replace Distracting Shot by "By Ural's Hammer" *Use Nightmare Weapon + Triple Shot for single enemies Equipment *Vampiric Longbow, requires 9 Markmanship EoE Utility Ritualist prof=Rt/R Channeling=12+1+3 beast=12 Spawning=3of Spirits@17Bloodsong@17SpiritsRage@17Move Like a Dwarf!"Technobabbleof Extinction@13of My Flesh@1/build Variants *[Agony@17 additional spirit damage. *[Vampirism additional spirit damage. *[Body and Soul as additional condition removal: 4 conditions are removed if all the spirits are within earshot. Raise Restoration Magic slightly if you want to improve healing. Equipment *'Armor:' Full Survivor Insignia with Superior Vigor *'Weapons:' 40/40 Channeling wand and offhand, defensive set for forge and forest (caster weapon and a shield) Usage *Use [Spirits to ensure [of Extinction@13 is in range, on spikes. *Use Ritualist spirits to absorb damage, cause extra damage and kill leftover enemies after spikes in forest/parts of forge. Spirits can also block the door in front of Rastigan. If EoE is recharged, put spirits in front of door, and then cast EoE back a bit. Variant *For faster times, the rit can be used to solo Tower of Courage and then start clearing out the Lightning Forest while the rest of the team does Forge. The bar should be changed to: Unyielding Aura Monk prof=Mo/E name="Unyielding Aura Monk" hea=12+1+1 div=10+1 prot=8Auraof LifeSpiritKissspiritHexPartyof Lesser Energy/build *Remove Protective Spirit and Glyph of Lesser Energy and replace with Air of Superiority and Selfless Spirit Equipment *20/20 healing wand and offhand or +20% enchantments weapon *Survivors insignia and a superior vigor rune. =Cryway= 2 RoJ Mesmers prof=Me/Mo fas=11+1+1 ins=6+1 smi=12of JudgmentEchoof PainUral's Hammer!"WrackConditionInsightIncantation/build *Can be played by Mo/Me, template code OwUSMYHTLB+M2gpixAUfAAiOA *Optional skills for Monk: Mindbender, "Finish Him!", Air of Superiority, "By Ural's Hammer!" Equipment *20/20 smiting wand and offhand *Survivors insignia and a superior rune. Deep Freezer prof=Me/E fas=12+1 illu=12+1+3 ins=3EyeClumsinessof PainUral's Hammer!"FreezeIncantationof Illusionsof Superiority/build *This build is the main group snarer (Deep Freeze). Equipment *20/20 illusion wand and offhand *Survivors insignia and a superior rune. =Shitterflames= Flesh Nuker prof=e/rt fire=12+1+1 energy=12+1of Lesser EnergyInvocationFlamesFlameUral's Hammer!"Battle Standard of HonorAttunementof My Flesh/build Equipment *20/20 fire wand and offhand Weakness Nuker prof=e/n fire=12+1+1 energy=10+1 curse=8of Lesser EnergyArmorFlamesInvocationUral's Hammer!"NecrosisShowerAttunement/build Equipment *20/20 fire wand and offhand Snaring Nuker prof=e/me fire=12+1+1 energy=10+1 insp=8of Lesser EnergyFreezeFlamesFlameUral's Hammer!"ShowerincantationAttunement/build Equipment *20/20 fire wand and offhand =Signet Spike= KS Caller prof=Mesmer/N fastcast=12+1+3 Dom=12+1CelerityUral's Hammer!"SignetWrackSignetof Clumsinessof SorrowNecrosis/build Use Mimicry to cap Ua . Signet Spammers prof=Mesmer/Necromancer fastcast=12+1+3Ural's Hammer!"CeleritySignetSignetof Clumsinessof SorrowHim!"Vanguard Assassin Support/build prof=Mesmer/Necromancer fastcast=12+1+3Ural's Hammer!"CeleritySignetSignetof Clumsinessof SorrowMove Like A Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin Support/build =Usage= Terra #1 #Start #Run here and kill the Shadow Priest, 3 Rangers and Beast. The ghosts will pop, take both quests. Skeletons can no longer kill the ghosts if they are aggroed.(After silver form fix, agro 2 groups of sceletons with 3 berserks. Kill berserks first, than kill the Shadow Priest, 3 Rangers and Beast). #Run to 3, getting as much aggro as possible. Pull the Skeleton casters so they are just below the Priest of Menzies, but make sure the Priest of Menzies doesn't start running round. Death's Charge up to the Priest. The Warriors will start running round, but the casters will keep wanding, so Sliver Armor can kill Menzies before any Warriors steal Sliver's target. Once the Priest is dead, recast Shadow Form and pick up the book. Run around (do not use Death's Charge or the book will be left up the top) and take the book back to the ghosts. Do not forget to drop the book before recasting Shadow Form or it will run out early due to lack of +20% enchantment. Dragon Liches can interrupt through Shadow Form with Deafening Roar. If you have aggroed one, stop a few seconds before casting Shadow Form as to waste Deafening Roar. #Once the book is back, run to the Shard Wolf in the middle of the battlefield and kill it. #Run to burning forest (check the quest log to see if Terra 2 took the quest from Miko the Unchained before going in. If they have not taken it, take it yourself, shout at them a bit and go into forest). Mahgo Hydras will try to follow you, and use inferno which hit for 190 damage without the right equipment. Run to (5) and recast Shadow Form. Glyph of Lesser Energy and Death's Charge towards the Shard Wolf and kill it. If you are not moving, keep Feigned Neutrality up to reduce the hydra's damage and heal–you should only be standing still while Sliver Armor is up. One Sliver should kill the wolf and most hydras. Run on to (6) #There are 4 Shadow Overlords you need to kill, they don't pull far so you need to stand around the middle of them all after aggroing. There are lots of Hydras, so keep moving until you've just recast SF, then charge something that is alone and use sliver. If done right, all Shadow overlords should die in one go, if not find the last few and kill them off. By then most hydras should be dead so it will be easy. Run on to (7) #Tower of Strength - there should be lots of Shadow Patrols, Abyssals, Mesmers, and Rangers. Kill all the shadow patrols and rangers, leaving any mesmers alive. It is easy to split the rangers from mesmers as they have different weapon ranges. When they are all dead, ask where Terra two is. If they are still doing Khobey, then run to forge and get the mage (just run into minimap range and he will start running) (this shouldn't be the case). Terra two should have finished long ago, and should be waiting near forge to trigger mage. Either way, you have time to kill the shard wolf at(8) before he turns up (Pull the wolf towards the tower so the monks do not heal him). Once the mage opens the tower, kill the nightmare and wait for main team. #Kill the wolf if he isn't already dead. Terra #2 #Start #Grab quest from Miko the Unchained on your way past #Take quest from http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/d/dc/Ranger-tango-icon-20.png Nimros the Hunter #Kill this http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Shard Wolf. Lots of monks heal him so you might want to try pulling him into cave. #Kill the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/a/ab/Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png Beach Wolf, try not to aggro the warrior guys #Wait at beach for the main team to take the quest Restore the Temple of War. Work though the cave killing the http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/7/7b/Necromancer-tango-icon-20.png Seeds of Corruption. #'●●●' - This is path where the Seeds of Corruption are. If you had trouble with the first wolf then ask where T1 currently is. If he is almost finished at Tower of Strength, wait outside forge so you can trigger the Tower Mage straight away. #'●●●' - Follow the yellow line to http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/f/fb/Mesmer-tango-icon-20.png Lord Khobay. To kill, pull the drakes by the Giant Wurm with you, so you can get more aggro. Be careful not to let the drakes bodyblock the exit, then walk pass the Giant Wurm by Khobay. Death Charge to Khobay and sliver him to death. Now trigger mage if you have not already done so. Main Team *Clear the way to the Tower of Courage and complete Rastigan The Eternal's quest. *Clear the way to the Temple of War and clear it so the Forgemaster appears. Terra 1 takes the quests so you can go directly to the Temple of War. *Take the first quest once the Perma is waiting on the south side of the forge. Pull them towards the middle. Once they are dead, pull the Shadow Beasts to the other side and kill. Do the same for the North side. *Before leaving the Temple of War, make sure all three quests are taken - Khobay the Betrayer, Restore the Temple of War and Tower of Strength from Eternal Lord Taeres. *Head to the Wailing Forest, clear all foes to the wailing lord. Do not kill the Wailing Lord. *Pull and kill the nearby wolf. *The Ritualist is the quest taker. Wait until everyone else is off the map and ready, then take the quest from the Wailing Lord. Wait until you are called by the main team. *If you were far enough away, the griffins will not have followed you. Clear the way back to the Tower of Courage. Once you are almost there, tell the Ritualist they can come with Griffins. *Pull and kill the last Wolf. Wait in the Tower until the griffins get there, then head to forge for your reward.